


Winter Holiday Celebration

by DorothyOz



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Romance, SGA Secret Santa Fic Exchange, Slash, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorothyOz/pseuds/DorothyOz
Summary: It’s Ronon and John’s first Christmas together, and Ronon wants to make it very special to John.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



> This story was written for the [ 2016 Secret Santa](http://sga-secretsanta.livejournal.com/) for [hanorganaas](http://hanorganaas.livejournal.com/). I hope you like it.

**WINTER HOLIDAY CELEBRATION**

* * *

 

**A/N: please read**

**Title:** Winter Holiday Celebration

 **Recipient:** [hanorganaas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas)

 **Summary:** It’s Ronon and John’s first Christmas together, and Ronon wants to make it very special to John.

 **Genre:** Romance, erotica

 **Season/episode:** SG: Atlantis, post season 5

 **Spoilers:** Stargate movie, Stargate: SG1 (all seasons and movies), and SG: Atlantis (all seasons)

 **Pairing:** John Sheppard/Ronon Dex

 **Rating:** M

 **Warnings:** Sexual situation, sex

 **Disclaimer:** Read profile

 **Acknowledgements:** Big thanks to [Amycat8733](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Amycat8733/pseuds/Amycat8733) for beta-reading the story for me.

 **Comments:** This story was written for the [2016 Secret Santa](http://sga-secretsanta.livejournal.com/) for [hanorganaas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas). I hope you like it.

I had a hard time writing John/Ronon because I now ship John/Cam so much that I can barely write him with anyone else. To solve my problem, I wrote a draft of this story with Cam in Ronon’s place, then re-wrote it to fit the gift I was asked to write. I have decided to post both stories, so if anyone wants to read a somewhat AU of this story with Cam/John pairing you can find it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8974345).

 **Cover art:** [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8975197)

* * *

**WINTER HOLIDAY CELEBRATION**

* * *

 

It was Winter Holiday in Atlantis – Elizabeth chose a non-denominational name to accommodate everyone in the Expedition the first year and both Carter and Woolsey continued the tradition – and Ronon was looking forward to celebrating this year. It was his first holiday with John since they started dating when Atlantis returned to Pegasus and he and Amelia broke up.

Ronon had been planning this for a couple of months and had enlisted the help of what to him felt like half of the population of the city. First, he enlisted Teyla to help distract John. She would take John to spar or visit the Athosians on the mainland when Ronon needed time to prepare something.

Then he got Lorne to help him buy Christmas decorations from the internet and bring them to Atlantis. Lorne then suggested talking to Radek to get some music because, according to the Major, Radek would know some romantic and Christmassy songs. Ronon was pleased he had listened to the Major because Radek had given him one of those Earth electronic machines for listening to music with a selection of songs that were going to create the perfect atmosphere. Who knew the Czech scientist was such a romantic?

Finally, he got sergeant Martinez, the cook, to help him prepare a Satedan dinner. In Sateda they had a winter celebration that consisted of lots of alcohol and food. He wanted to merge John’s traditions with his, so he had acquired quite a bit of Athosian wine and the ingredients to make a Satedan traditional dinner. He wasn’t a good cook – not as bad as Teyla – but he still needed all the help he could get. He had asked Martinez to help him and the woman had jumped at the opportunity, claiming that reproducing traditional dishes of other cultures was a hobby of hers. They spent many afternoons together in the kitchen trying and failing until they succeeded in reproducing four different recipes. Martinez then promised to have his and John’s feast ready for the holiday and ordered him out of her kitchen. She was very territorial, Teyla always compared her to a funny cook in some TV show she loved. The one with the woman that drank a lot of coffee… Gilmore something or other.

* * *

 

On the day of the holiday, Teyla took John to visit the Athosians as requested by Ronon, so he could set the room and get everything ready.

Lorne helped him carrying the tree and boxes of Christmas stuff to the room from his room where they had been hidden since they arrived aboard the Daedalus. Then Ronon got to work. He put the tree by the window because Lorne told him that was traditional, then covered it in tiny colorful lights, tinsel, and some very nerdy ornaments that Raked had also help him select. There were characters from Star Trek - Spock, Kirk, Uhura… - the Enterprise, a Batman with an angry look and a Santa hat over his cowl, the characters from Wormhole Xtreme…

When he was satisfied with the tree, Ronon set a few more decorations on the walls and changed the sheets of the bed to a new red silk set. Making love on fancy new sheets sounded like a great idea to Ronon and he was sure John would love the idea too.

Martinez came by with a cart full of things just as he was finishing the last touches to the room. She then proceeded to take absolute control of the food arrangements. Ronon wasn’t going to argue with her, she was scary. She set a mat by the tree so the couple could lay down and have a picnic; she placed a big jar with the Athosian wine and two nice glasses beside it, then set a cafeteria container just by the blanket. She explained that the container would keep the food warm until the Colonel arrived, and then ordered him to turn off the lights and leave only the tree lights on. She said that was considered romantic on Earth.

Ronon didn’t know much of what was considered romantic or not on Earth, but he was sure John would like the effect the tiny colorful lights would make, and he was not going to argue with Martinez. He was sane enough to know that was the most dangerous thing anyone would do on the city.

With the room ready for John’s arrival, he went to get the bathtub full of hot water and put some candles to illuminate the bath. That had been Teyla’s “suggestion”. Again, Ronon was smart enough to not argue with a woman who could kick his ass while blindfolded.

* * *

 

Teyla and John came back from the mainland from one more of her “I want to distract you” activities. She has been doing it for a while and he started suspecting that Ronon was preparing something for the Winter Holiday and Teyla was helping by keeping him occupied when needed. His suspicions were confirmed when Woolsey told him he and his team had two days off during the holiday.

Still, even though he knew something was up, he couldn’t wait to find out what or to celebrate the holiday with Ronon. It was, after all, their first Winter Holiday together.

John made his way to Ronon’s room not knowing what to expect and a little nervous. What he found made him very happy. Ronon obviously worked very hard to decorate the room with a Christmas feeling while still tailoring it to him. The lights from the tree were the only lights on and it gave the room a warm cozy feeling. His boyfriend had outdone himself.

There was however, no sight of the aforementioned boyfriend, so John opened the door to the bathroom, and sure enough he was there getting a hot bath ready.

“Really? The Christmas Special out there wasn’t enough. Bath and candles too… You don’t have to work this hard to get laid,” John joked.

Ronon grunted making it clear that he was being romantic for him and he was owed a thanks, at least.

John couldn’t really contain his happiness any longer, he threw his arms around him and kissed him senseless. Ronon’s arms around him told him a kiss was thanks enough.

Once they broke the kiss, Ronon slowly undressed his boyfriend and them himself and the lovers got into the hot water. Surrounded by the steamy water and the warm atmosphere created by the candles, they washed each other tenderly. John loved these intimate moments, they made him feel safe in their relationship despite the difficulties of living in a war zone. Ronon knew this very well, and made sure to provide his lover with as many caring moments as he could.

“Dinner?”

John made a content noise as only answer. He was far too comfortable cocooned in Ronon’s arms to even talk. Smiling at the happiness and peace that emanated from John, Ronon slowly stood up dragging John with him. After drying each other off and donning a couple of bathrobes, they made their way to their little picnic by the tree.

* * *

 

Dinner was over and the couple was enjoying the Athosian wine and some chocolates Martinez had added to the box, lazily laying on the floor by the tree. Small kisses were exchanged whenever the mood struck and the heat of their interactions went up with every passing minute.

Until John had enough. “Bed. Sex. NOW.”

Ronon couldn’t stop his smile at Sheppard’s aroused demand. Nonetheless, he stood up, offered his hand to his lover to do the same, and directed him to the bed. They lost their bathrobes on the very short trip, and their kisses turned deep, heavy with desire, lustful.

The Satedan pushed John down onto the bed and followed him to lay on top of him. He trailed kisses all over his neck and chest while his hands caressed the exposed skin. John’s moans of pleasure kept growing with his ministrations until he was ready to beg for more. Only then, did Ronon get the lube and slowly opened his boyfriend’s ass taking his sweet time and making John beg for every new finger.

“Ronon! In me, NOW,” John ordered.

“No orders, Sheppard. I’m not one of your marines.”

The teasing was evident in his boyfriend’s voice, but his fingers were moving slowly and deeply driving him absolutely nuts. Soon enough, he conceded defeat and pleaded to him.

“Ronon, please, fuck me. I need you now.”

Without even answering, and having lubed himself a few seconds before - he could by now predict with scary accuracy when John was going to cave and beg - he entered him in one swift move. John gasped for air and arched his body towards his lover.

“See, you just have to ask nicely.”

John didn’t bother answering, he just wrapped his legs around Ronon’s waist and his hands around his neck to bring his face closer to him for a deep kiss. Ronon knew exactly what his lover wanted - he would be content with the slow rhythm he was setting for a while, but soon enough he would demand that he increase the pace.

As predicted, just a few minutes in, John asked for more and like he always did, Ronon obliged and slowly increased the speed of his movements until they were both gasping for air. Soon enough, their sounds of pleasure turned into barely contained yells as they came together.

With lazy movements, they untangled from each other and cuddled together. John loved hugging each other laying on their side, and he fell asleep in seconds happily sated and feeling loved.

**Author's Note:**

> [hanorganaas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas) I hope you enjoyed this little Christmas fic. It was harder than expected to write this pairing, but I think I did it justice.
> 
> Happy holidays to all my readers!


End file.
